Rette Mich
by July-chan
Summary: Venha e me salve, estou queimando por dentro, não pode ver? *MdM*


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kurumada, a Toei Animation e as empresas licenciadas. Maaass, meu aniversário está logo aí, quem sabe eu não ganhe alguns presentinhos dourados esse ano. xDDD

* * *

"_FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"  
Resposta ao tema 21 – FORMIGA_

_o_

**oO Rette Mich Oo**

o

_Ele ficava horas na frente do pequeno cubo de vidro, observando cada pequeno ser que perambulava por entre os tortuosos caminhos abertos entre a terra. Cada pequeno passo de cada pequena formiga era curiosamente seguido pelos olhos atentos do jovenzinho. E assim os meses se passavam e o encanto do menino por aquela "casa de vidro" só crescia._

_Numa tarde de domingo, enquanto o menino se distraia jogando futebol com os amigos, a bola tomou a direção de seu pequeno templo de admiração, acertando o objeto que, por ser de vidro, estilhaçou-se, derramando todo seu conteúdo no chão._

_O menino, estático, podia ver, formiga por formiga, romper a areia grossa e caminhar na curta fila, encabeçada pela "rainha". Elas caminhavam, em marcha acelerada, como prisioneiras, seguindo para um caminho sem volta, longe da cela, longe de seus olhos sempre tão atentos, divertindo-se com a vida em cárcere daquelas criaturas._

_E por mais que parecessem aliviadas por terem deixado aquela "prisão de vidro", elas, as pequenas formiguinhas, andavam hesitantes, com receio, com medo do que as esperavam por trás daquela pesada porta ao final do corredor._

- Anda logo! – o carcereiro bateu nas costas do homem que repentinamente parou, ficando pensativo por algum instante.

Este por sua vez voltou a caminhar, em uma curta fila de passos acelerados, seguindo um homem fardado enquanto outros presos em suas celas gritavam e faziam barulho deleitando-se com a situação daqueles poucos que rumavam em direção as suas próprias celas. Exatamente como ele se divertia vendo suas companheirinhas carregando folhas e marchando dentro do cubo.

Entrou no lugar com mais um preso, podendo constatar um beliche de lençóis sujos, uma pequena mesa abaixo da minúscula janela, cravada com grades que mal deixavam alguns raios de sol entrar.

_- Salvatore Fagnani, ou Máscara da Morte como é mais conhecido, você foi considerado culpado e condenado a prisão perpétua por todos os seus crimes._

_O italiano ouvia as palavras do juiz, rodeado por homens com impecáveis ternos pretos, óculos escuros e maletas negras nas mãos, que se cumprimentavam com pequenos sorrisos após a sentença._

_Respirou fundo._

Ali, naquele lugar apertado e sujo, ele conseguia entender a agonia das formigas, que procuravam inutilmente uma fresta no cubo de vidro a procura da liberdade.

Ali, onde os carcereiros colocavam potes de comida fria e sem sabor, mas que para o paladar de quem ficava sem comer por horas era um verdadeiro banquete, ele podia entender a fúria com que as suas formigas avançavam contra as folhas que ele as jogava periodicamente.

Ali, ele só conseguia lembrar de suas pequeninas, suas prisioneiras, privadas sem nenhum motivo de sua liberdade, caminhando para o desconhecido, fugindo de sua "prisão de vidro", de seu jovem carcereiro.

Elas conheceriam o mundo que ele nunca mais veria, aproveitando a liberdade que ele perdera, que tanto desejava.

E o italiano agora se sentia como aquelas formigas, em uma prisão, não de vidro, mas de ferro, aguardando por algo ou alguém que o salve, algo que quebre as grades, assim como aquela bola de futebol de anos atrás.

* * *

**oO PlayBack Oo**

**Komm und rette mich**  
(Venha e salve-me)

**Ich verbrenne innerlich**  
(Estou queimando por dentro)

**Komm und rette mich**  
(Venha e salve-me)

**Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich**  
(Eu não consigo sem você)

**Komm und rette mich**  
(Venha e salve-me)

**Rette mich**  
(Salve-me)

**Rette mich  
**(Salve-me)

**The walls are coming closer**  
(As paredes estão se aproximando)

**My senses fade away**  
(Os meus sentidos estão indo embora)

**I'm haunted by your shadow**  
(Estou assombrado pela sua sombra)

**I reach to feel your face**  
(Tento alcançar e sentir o seu rosto)

**You are not here**  
(Você não está aqui)

**Are you here?  
**(Você está aqui?)

**Rette Mich / Rescue me – Tokio ****Hotel**

* * *

Má vá, fic feita no celular... xDDDDDDDDD  
Sério, de quinze em quinze minutos eu ia no banheiro, me trancava e ficava escrevendo... deixa o 'sefe' ficar sabendo disso... ;DDD

Gostei... pequenina mas eu gostei... \o\ /o/

Alí em cima, a mesma música em duas versões diferentes: em alemão e em inlgês.  
Banda que amo! /o/


End file.
